femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mireyra (Las Sicodelicas)
Mireyra (Maura Monti) is an atagonist in the 1968 Mexican action comedy film “Las sicodelicas”, which translates to “The Psychedelic Girls”. The film opens with a young man being chased down a beach by four women riding horses. They corner him, and shoot him dead in the surf. Later, a masked wrestler is kidnaped during a match; the women take him up in a light plane and demand that he pay his "quota". When he refuses, they tie him up and toss him out to his death. The girls have their own personalities, Mireyra (Maura Monti) is sexy; Adriana (Amadee Chabot) is always wearing or carrying flowers; Dalilah (Isela Vega) has a drinking problem; and Patricia (Elizabeth Campbell) is the leader, is stern and efficient. The four ladies are the "nieces" of Aunt Ermentrudis (Tamara Garina), who owns a funeral home. But this is only a front for her business named Seguros Internacionales de Proteccion, which is a protection agency for millionaires. When the clients get tired of paying, they are killed (and their funerals are handled by Ermentrudis). The young women are referred to as "sisters," although they are not related. They are constantly berated by Ermentrudis for being too impulsive. She reminds them that she took them from a reform school. Dalilah is a bit of a rebel, sneaking out of the dorm room the four sisters share to visit a nightclub where Los Shains perform. She is in love with the lead singer, Ringo Peniche (Jack Gilbert). Their next victim is Máximo Billet, who is killed when he strikes an exploding golf ball. Billet's golfing partner is playboy private detective Arsenio Junker Tres Alas (Rogelio Guerra). The detective begins to take an interest in the case. He is also attracted to Adriana, whom he had seen at the wrestling arena and golf course. The four sisters rob a bank: Adriana distracts the guards, Dalilah goes into the vault, Patricia gets money from a teller, and Mireyra holds the president's interest by removing her fur coat to reveal her naked torso. In addition, it appears that Mireyra knocks out the bank president’s secretary (Ana Maria Vargas). The young son of another defaulting "client" is taken to the bullring on his ranch the ladies do not allow him to get out. He is gored by a bull as his wife looks on. Arsenio bumps into Adriana on a beach; she invites him to a party on the yacht of Praxedes Linotipo. Praxedes is another "client," and is in love with Patricia. The day after the party, Praxedes refuses to pay protection unless Patricia marries him. She agrees, but instead puts a bomb in his martini and blows up the yacht. Patricia swims to safety, and is picked up by Mireya in a speedboat. The senator has reneged on his deal, so Adriana and Dalilah pay him a visit and poison him. As they leave, they pass Arsenio in the hallway, as he has been hired to guard the senator. At the senator's wake, Dalilah comes in drunk and singing "Happy Birthday" in English. She's upset because Ermentrudis told her to murder Ringo Peniche, whom she is still in love with. That night at the club, Dalilah can't do it, Patricia forces Dalilah to flip the switch, electrocuting Ringo via his microphone as he sings. Arsenio and Adriana are shown reclining on his bed, and Arsenio has his shirt off. He gives her a small antique alarm clock as a keepsake. What he doesn't know is that his assistant broke his clock and inadvertently replaced it with a powerful time bomb from Arsenio's collection of weapons. Adriana takes the clock home, and the four sisters are awakened by a strange sound. It turns out that the noise is the ticking of the clock, and then the bomb explodes. The film ends with a multiple funeral. Arsenio spots the four coffins, and when he sees one with daisies on it (signifying Adriana), he runs away. Trivia *Maura Monti appeared as Eritrea in the 1965 Mexican sci-fi film "El Planeta de las Mujeres Invasoras", which is translated in English as "Planet of the Female Invaders". *Maura Monti appeared as Female Spy in the 1966 Mexican action adventure film "El tesoro de Moctezuma", which translates as "The Treasure of Montezuma". *Maura Monti appeared as Lucrecia in the 1967 Mexican action adventure film "SOS Conspiracion Bikini". *Maura Monti appeared as Aphrodite, one of four Martian Women who were in the 1967 Mexican action fantasy film "Santo vs The Martian Invasion", which was originally entitled "Santo el enmascardo de plata vs la invasion de los marcianos". *Maura Monti appeared as Sylvana in the 1969 action film "Cazadores de espias", which is also known as "Spy Hunters". In the film she is eaten by a carnivorous plant. Gallery screenshot_17858.png screenshot_17857.png screenshot_17863.png screenshot_17864.png screenshot_17866.png screenshot_17867.png screenshot_17874.png screenshot_17875.png screenshot_17876.png screenshot_17878.png screenshot_17879.png screenshot_17882.png screenshot_17893.png screenshot_17896.png screenshot_17901.png screenshot_17904.png screenshot_17910.png screenshot_17918.png las sicodelicas.gif screenshot_17921.png screenshot_17929.png las sicodelicas5.gif screenshot_17930.png las sicodelicas6.gif las sicodelicas7.gif screenshot_17932.png screenshot_17933.png screenshot_17938.png screenshot_17941.png screenshot_17945.png screenshot_17949.png screenshot_17950.png screenshot_17951.png screenshot_17957.png screenshot_17958.png screenshot_17967.png screenshot_17968.png screenshot_17969.png screenshot_17971.png screenshot_17976.png screenshot_17985.png screenshot_17986.png screenshot_17995.png screenshot_18001.png screenshot_18002.png Category:1960s Category:Bare Stomach Category:Barefoot Category:Bikini Category:Boots Category:Brunette Category:Catfight Category:Femme Fatale Category:Henchwoman Category:High Heels Category:Horsewoman Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Leather Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Murder: Electrocution Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murderer Category:Pistol Category:Robber Category:Shock of Impending Doom Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Sunglasses Category:Topless Category:Wig Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: External Explosion